1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of electro-cinematography. More particularly the invention pertains to a cinematographic camera which is frame synchronized with a video monitor. By way of further characterization, but without limitation thereto the invention will be described as it pertains to an improved shutter mechanism and synchronizing arrangement for a Silberberg camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to use a mechanical, disc-type shutter in an electronic video camera to improve the image resolution of video cameras. Such a camera, known as a Silberberg camera, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,529 issued on Oct. 16, 1979 to George Silberberg et al. for "Phase Controlled Shuttering System".
Although satisfactory for its intended purpose and a marked improvement over prior unshuttered cameras for high-speed subjects, problems develop with the synchronization after periods of extensive use, and with performing rapid shifts between high-speed, unshuttered operation.
The former problems are related to the drive arrangement for the motor synchronization. These problems are currently cured by replacement of the drive belt and service or alignment of the mechanism. However, such a malfunction, when it occurs, causes down-time and loss of the use of the drive. Since the high-speed subjects are often expensive to retake and of a transistory nature, the reliable function of the camera is of utmost importance.
The problem of rapid conversion to unshuttered operation is, likewise, important since often several cameras are used in a take and often the available monitor is remote from the camera location. Therefore, the ability of an on-site camera operator to positively set the camera to an unshuttered position is highly desirable.